Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire having improved braking force while minimizing rolling resistance.
Description of the Related Art
Recent years, various pneumatic tires with low rolling resistance (LRR) have been proposed. Typically, conventional LRR tires tend to have low traveling performance such as steering stability and ride comfort.
Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2003-291610 discloses a pneumatic tire that has a tread rubber element with an improved rubber compound for improving steering stability and ride comfort with LRR. However, there is much room improvement as for braking force.